Take me, Strawberry
by Magic-Shipping
Summary: Ichigo looks for his beloved Uryû. Rubbish summary - - It's better than it sounds


**A/N: Well, this is a little...uhm...smuttish? I made Uryû such a little slut! (Q.Q) I'm so mean.**

* * *

><p>"Uryû...where the bloody hell are you!" Ichigo sighed. "Please come out..."<p>

Uryû's head appeared round a door frame. "You called?"

"Ah, yes I did!" Ichigo looked very pleased that he'd found his lover. "Come here baby..." Uryû grinned and ran towards Ichigo's open arms. Ichigo held Uryû as tight as he could. Uryû looked up.

"What's wrong? What's brought this on all of a sudden? Normally you don't want hugs!" Ichigo looked around awkwardly.

"Nothing..."

"Nuh uh! You tell me or I'll...I'll do something!"

The orange haired boy peered down into Uryû's face then kissed him. "Don't worry, babe. Just, don't leave me." Uryû just giggled.

"I won't leave you, not even for...um-" Uryû put his finger to Ichigo's lips.

"I won't ever leave you." He reached up and kissed him quickly. Ichigo stopped their lips from departing by holding Uryû's head with his left hand. "Mm...Ichi-" Uryû moaned, his leg riding up Ichigo's.

Ichigo pulled away when he felt something hard on his leg.

"Uryû...you horny bastard!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ah...I can't help it when you're so goddamn sexy... I want you!" Uryû growled. Ichigo just laughed.

"You see this?" Ichigo said, grabbing Uryû. Uryû just squealed. "I've been just like it ever since I hugged you just now."

"Please..." Uryû whispered, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Please what?" Ichigo's face wore a confused expression, Uryû sighed.

"Please...do me hard...I know I sound like a whore but-" Ichigo shushed him.

"You don't sound like a whore...I actually really want to do you but I was worried that you didn't want to? Even though you are hard." He squeezed his lover's length.

"Ah..." Uryû gasped. "T-take it to the bedroom?"

"Nononono! Here is just fine!" He pushed Uryû onto the floor and straddled him, Uryû's length pressing against his own. He could feel Uryû getting even harder as he rubbed himself against Uryû's, still fully clothed. Ichigo was hiding something in his back pocket...

Uryû held onto Ichigo's back, burying his head into the crook of Ichigo's neck. Uryû's hands slipped down and landed on Ichigo's behind, he could feel something hard. He moved his head so he was lying on the bare wooden floor.

"I-Ichigo? What's that?"

"What's what?" Ichigo said quickly.

"That hard thing in your back pocket..." Ichigo felt his pocket.

"Oh...um...it's nothing..." Uryû sat up and huggedIchigo, feeling his backside, trying to reach inside his pocket.

"Aha!" He said pulling it out. Uryû held it in front of his face. "I-Ichig-go! Han-hand cuffs! Wha-what do you want with...these?" Ichigo snatched them from Uryû and hurriedly put them on him. "Ah, what the hell?"

"I've had these for a while! I never had a chance to use them!" Ichigo laughed. Uryû growled sexily.

"I want you so bad..." Ichigo grinned and pulled Uryû's trousers and panties off. Uryû's length twitched and stood up straight.

"Whoa... I've not seen this before; you're not normally this aroused." Uryû closed his eyes slowly then lay down on his back with his knees around Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo began to lick around Uryû's tip. Uryû moaned in pleasure.

"Suck, please..." Ichigo did as he was told, he sucked. Gently at first before he got a demand to suck harder.

Ichigo stopped sucking and licked his way back to Uryû's tip and licked his slit. Uryû shuddered.

"Ah...Str-Strawberry...Ah...I'm going to c-come..." Ichigo continued licking Uryû's slit until Uryû came.

Uryû came and it splurged all over Ichigo's face. Ichigo just licked it off.

"Yum..." Ichigo looked Uryû in the face and kissed him passionately, his tongue exploring the inside of Uryû's mouth.

Uryû pulled away.

"Mm, nonono! Ichigo, why...why do I taste so good? The come, that taste, I mean."

"Because you're special. Hey now, just hearing you speak is making my even harder!" Uryû giggled. Ichigo undid the handcuffs on his boyfriend's wrists. Then Uryû began unzipping Ichigo's flies, he pulled of Ichigo's trousers and stared at him.

"Whoa..!" Uryû exclaimed. He tore at the orange haired teens boxers before taking the now free member in his mouth and sucking lightly.

"Harder! Please!" Uryû swallowed the pre-come that was leaking out of his Strawberry's tip. He began sucking harder and harder, Uryû deep-throated his beloved Ichigo. Ichigo moaned softly, bucking his hips, almost choking poor Uryû.

Ichigo's eyes rolled back into his head and he let out the most erotic moan when he reached his climax. He released his seed into Uryû's mouth making him cough.

"Strawberry! You could've warned m-" Uryû got cut off by Ichigo placing his lips onto his.

"One more thing to defiantly make sure that you're _mine_…" Ichigo whispered after pulling away from Uryû who was wiping spilt semen off his cheeks.

"Eh?" Uryû replied. Ichigo's mouth slid down from near Uryû's, to his neck. He placed his lips there and sucked.  
>Ichigo ran his fingers over the hicky he'd left on his lover's neck.<p>

"It's perfect. Now you're mine."

"But it'll be gone in a few days." Uryû muttered.

"Hey, so what? I'll give you another one!" Uryû made a 'humph' sound. Ichigo kissed him one last time before getting dressed and wondering off around the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, tell me anything I should change and yeah, thanks? (*w*)**


End file.
